L'enfant sauvage
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Shizuru rencontre un enfant sauvage, une jeune fille qui a été élevé par des loups. Qui est donc cette mystérieuse jeune fille? -Fiction abandonnée-
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Fuuka était un beau pays sous le joug d'un grand dictateur, le roi de l'Obsidian. Le peuple vivait dans la misère sous des taxes immenses. Le roi faisait régner la terreur sur ses terres.

Un groupe de rebelle nommé 'Hime', décida de se lever contre le dictateur. Ainsi fut le début d'une longue révolution. Mais malheureusement, cette guerre se termina par la défaite des Himes. Les derniers survivants de la rébellion durent fuir le roi qui voulait tous les exterminer.

Les rebelles durent fuir loin de la capital et se réfugia dans une immense forêt où ils décidèrent d'y faire leurs habitations. Tous avaient fuis avec leurs familles car le roi de l'Obsidian utilisait tous les moyens possibles pour se venger des Himes.

Les survivants n'étaient pas très nombreux, mais ils étaient assez pour fonder un petit village à l'insu de tous. Cet endroit sera leur lieu de sureté, là où leurs enfants pourront grandir et s'épanouir librement.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre I**

Des années ont passées depuis le fondement du petit village. Les enfants avaient tous très bien grandis, mais tous étaient orphelins. Leurs parents étaient morts de blessure grave due à la guerre, de maladie et autres. Le village était donc habité par des jeunes adultes, à présent. Néanmoins, il restait une survivante de l'ancienne génération, une vieille femme que tout le monde respectait et craignait. On l'appelait Miss Maria et elle était chargée de l'éducation des jeunes.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de la chasse car l'hiver se rapprochait gentiment et il fallait des provisions. Plusieurs jeunes se préparèrent à partir, tout le monde s'était rassembler à la sortie du village pour leur souhaiter bonne chance.

Miss Maria devait désigner les cinq chasseurs qui allaient partir à la chasse.

La vieille femme apparut et dit : « Aujourd'hui, ceux qui partiront à la chasse seront : Reito, Haruka, Yuuichi, Midori et Shizuru. »

« Quoi ? Et moi ? » cria une petite fille à la crinière noire. Le jeune homme qui se nommait Reito s'approcha d'elle.

« Désolé, Mikoto. Tu es encore trop jeune. » fit-il en caressant la tête de la jeune fille.

« Mais je chasse très bien, grand frère ! » rétorqua Mikoto.

Reito sourit chaleureusement à sa petite sœur : « La prochaine fois, on ira ensemble, promis. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et couru dans les bras de la petite amie de son frère. Cette dernière regarda Reito : « Fais bien attention à toi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Mai. Je reviendrais vite. » Sur ces mots Reito se dirigea vers la sortie du village où Midori et Yuuichi attendaient patiemment.

« Hé, bubuzuke ! Je parie que je ramène plus de gibier que toi ! » ricana une blonde.

« Ara, je pense bien que mes frêles petits bras ne pourront pas porter autant de poids que les tiens, Haruka. » rétorqua une brunette en fixant ses bras.

« Tu as raison, Shizuru ! Je suis bien bâtie, moi ! » dit fièrement Haruka en montrant ses biceps.

« Oui, je pense que Yukino doit en être folle. » répondit sarcastiquement Shizuru avec un grand sourire. La jeune fille en question se trouvait derrière Haruka et rougissait au commentaire de la brune.

« Soyez prudent et ne prenez pas de risque inutile ! Si vous voyez un loup, enfuyez-vous immédiatement. Que la chasse vous soit prospère, mes enfants. » Sur ces mots, Miss Maria envoya le signal de départ. Et les cinq chasseurs partirent dans la forêt.

Partir à la chasse pouvait être particulièrement dangereux car la forêt était habitée par un nombre incalculable de loup. C'est pour cela que très peu de gens s'y aventurait dans ces bois.

Shizuru marchait tranquillement dans les bois. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait été désignée pour la chasse. Elle n'était pas particulièrement douée dans ce domaine-là. Elle s'avança jusqu'à un petit ruisseau et décida de s'arrêter un petit moment. _Ara, une petite tasse de thé en ce moment même serait parfait _se disait-elle, puis alla se poser contre un arbre et écoutait le son mélodieux de la rivière. Shizuru n'était pas une jeune fille très sportive et énergétique comme Haruka, au contraire, elle aimait le calme et la relaxation. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'assoupit.

Un hululement d'un loup la réveilla. En ouvrant lentement ses paupières, Shizuru se rendit compte que le soleil était déjà entrain de se coucher. _Oh non…Pendant combien de temps ai-je dormie ?_

Notre brunette se releva rapidement, il fallait qu'elle rentre immédiatement car il ne fallait pas trainer en dehors du village, une fois la nuit tombée. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre tout autour d'elle. Shizuru scruta les bois et comprit rapidement qu'elle était encerclée par une meute de loup. Elle sortit son arc, mais face à des ennemis aussi nombreux, elle n'avait aucune chance. Les bêtes féroces s'approchèrent de plus en plus de leur proie.

Soudain, une grande louve blanche aux yeux rouges apparut. Elle avait deux fois la taille d'un loup normal. A l'arrivée de celle-ci, les loups tout autour s'agitèrent.

Shizuru sentit la rage des canidés face à la présence de cette louve blanche. Notre héroïne était comme figée sur place. La louve se rapprocha de la brune sans la regarder.

« Humain ! Va-t-en d'ici ! » fit la louve. Les yeux de Shizuru s'écarquillèrent, une louve venait de lui parler.

La louve reprit : « Et vous, jeunes arrogants ! Quittez immédiatement mon territoire. » La louve fit un cri terrifiant qui fit reculer la meute de quelques pas. Shizuru se mit à reculer à son tour.

Soudain la meute de loup passa à l'attaque, ils étaient au moins une quarantaine. La louve se défendit brillamment et repoussa ses assaillants. Tout d'un coup, un loup noir avec une balafre sur l'œil gauche apparut, il était aussi grand que la louve blanche. Shizuru était confuse, elle ne savait pas que des loups pouvaient atteindre une taille aussi grande.

La louve blanche ayant baissé sa garde, un jeune loup en profita pour lui sauter sur le dos et lui mordre le cou. Par pur réflexe Shizuru décocha une flèche sur l'attaquant qui tomba immédiatement à terre. A cet acte, tous les loups se retournèrent vers Shizuru et se préparèrent à la tuer. Mais la louve blanche s'interposa entre la brune et ses opposants.

La nuit était tombée, Shizuru avait du mal à distinguer les choses dans le noir. Heureusement, grâce au pelage blanc de la louve, notre héroïne apercevait au moins son alliée. La bataille commença, Shizuru arrivait tant bien que mal à toucher ses cibles, tandis que la louve balayait tout sur son passage.

Le chef de la meute se mit à grogner et tous les loups reculèrent.

« Humain, recule ! C'est entre lui et moi. » fit la louve qui s'avança vers son adversaire.

L''un des combats des plus brutaux commença, les deux adversaires n'avaient aucune pitié. C'était la louve blanche qui avait largement l'avantage sur son opposant. Soudain, le loup noir se jeta sur l'humaine. L'animal blanc s'interposa et se fit violemment mordre dans le cou. Shizuru décocha rapidement une flèche qui atterrit dans l'œil de la bête noir et la louve l'acheva en un fragment de seconde. Mais au même moment, la louve s'écroula à terre, elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

Notre héroïne se précipita sur l'animal blessé et arracha un bout de ses vêtements pour calmer le saignement. Mais la mort de leur chef n'allait pas arrêter le reste de la meute qui encercla leurs proies. Shizuru se mit en position de défense, lorsqu'elle entendit le hululement d'un loup. Soudain, deux ombres apparurent devant la brune. C'était un jeune loup plus grand que la moyenne, mais malgré tout un peu plus petit que la louve blanche. Il portait quelque chose sur le dos. A la grande surprise de Shizuru, c'était la silhouette d'un être humain qui chevauchait l'animal. La personne descendit du loup. A peine eut-elle posé un pied au sol que la personne et son compagnon se jetèrent sur les ennemis. Il ne leur fallut pas moins de cinq minutes pour anéantir la meute de loup.

Puis les deux vainqueurs s'avancèrent vers la louve blanche et Shizuru. Cette dernière était tendue et serrait fort son arc au cas où elle devrait rapidement l'utiliser.

Elle se calma lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de la louve : « Du calme, ce sont mes enfants. Tu ne risques rien. »

Les nuages s'écartèrent de la lune, ce qui permit enfin à Shizuru de voir ses sauveurs. Elle découvrit un jeune loup blanc argenté aux yeux rouges et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux de couleur émeraude.

« Oka-San ! » s'écria la jeune fille en courant vers sa mère suivit de son frère loup.

« Tout va bien, cette humaine a calmé mon hémorragie, ne vous inquiétez pas. » répondit calmement la louve. La jeune fille regarda Shizuru avec un air intrigué, elle ne comprenait pas ce que faisait une humaine dans cette histoire. La louve reprit : « Cet meute s'est introduite sur notre territoire et cette humaine m'a aidée durant la bataille. Bien rentrons désormais. »

La louve se leva brutalement, ce qui fit tomber Shizuru à la renverse.

« Attendez ! Il faut panser la blessure, sinon elle va se rouvrir ! » argumenta Shizuru qui alla chercher son sac qu'elle avait laissé au pied de l'arbre où elle s'était assoupie. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur et sortit des pansements et du désinfectant. Elle soigna délicatement l'animal blessé. Une fois terminé, la louve regarda son fils qui celui-ci acquiesça de la tête et se baissa. La jeune fille aux yeux verts prit Shizuru par la taille et sauta sur le dos de son frère. Notre héroïne se retrouva dans les bras de l'étrangère et sur le dos d'un grand loup. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement la situation et commença à se débattre.

« Du calme… » fit la louve « Tu ne risques rien, nous allons te ramener à notre repère. Il est bien trop tard pour que tu rentres chez toi. Natsuki ne la laisse pas tomber ! »

« Ai… » répondit simplement la jeune fille qui resserra son étreinte.

Shizuru était posée contre la poitrine de la fille, le visage dans son cou. Natsuki la tenait d'une main, tandis que l'autre main tenait fermement les poils de son frère. Les loups commencèrent à courir à travers la forêt à une vitesse impressionnante. Shizuru se pressa fort contre la jeune fille qui se mit à rougir.

« Oi ! Ne me serre pas si fort ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je te ne laisserais pas tomber ! » rétorqua Natsuki.

Notre héroïne se relaxa petit à petit, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Natsuki. La jeune fille sentait la douce odeur de la forêt, une odeur bien agréable pour Shizuru qui finit par s'endormir.

Nos amis arrivèrent devant une grotte entourée de loup. Tous firent la révérence à l'arriver de la chef et de ses enfants. Ils furent tous très étonnés de voir Natsuki tenir une humaine. Natsuki se rendit compte que Shizuru s'était endormis et la porta dans ses bras avant de descendre de son destrier. Elle vit que les autres loups de la meute la regardaient.

« Non, elle n'est pas à manger ! Elle a sauvé notre chef ! » fit Natsuki qui voulait éloigner tout malentendu. Tous acquiescèrent et se remirent à leurs activités.

Natsuki entra dans la grotte avec sa famille. Elle posa la brune sur un tas de foin qui était sensé être le lit de Natsuki et la recouvrit avec une couverture en peau d'animal.

« Natsuki, Duran venez par ici » fit la louve. La jeune fille et son frère la rejoignirent.

« Je voudrais me reposer un moment. Alors Duran tu iras chercher de la nourriture, compte à toi Natsuki, je te demanderais de surveiller la jeune fille. »

« Hé ? Pourquoi moi ? Je préfère aller chasser, moi ! » dit Natsuki en boudant.

« Elle serait plus à l'aise avec l'une de ses semblables. » rétorqua la mère louve. Natsuki grommela des mots incompréhensibles et retourna au chevet de la brune. Elle détestait plus que tout au monde qu'on lui fasse remarquer qu'elle n'était pas une louve comme les autres dans la meute. Malgré le fait que tous les loups du groupe l'aient acceptée comme l'une des leurs.

Shizuru ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit qu'elle était dans une grotte. Un petit feu au milieu de la place illuminait l'endroit.

« Ah, t'es réveillée ! » fit une voix.

Shizuru leva les yeux et vit Natsuki qui lui tendait un bol d'eau. Elle prit gracieusement l'offre et dit avec un grand sourire : « Ookini, Natsuki. »

La jeune fille grogna et rougit. Elle détourna son regard de la brune, ce qui fit rire cette dernière.

Duran revint avec du gibier, le posa à côté de Natsuki et se coucha près d'elle.

« Ah, merci, Duran ! » fit-elle. Elle caressa l'animal avec un grand sourire chaleureux. Puis elle se leva et pris la viande avec elle.

« Je vais aller le préparer ! »

Shizuru regarde la jeune fille s'éloigner d'elle, puis se retourna vers Duran.

« Puis-je vous demander ce qu'une humaine fait dans votre meute ? » demanda la brune. Le jeune loup se contenta de la fixer.

« Désolé, mais mon fils, Duran, ne sait pas parler votre langue. » interrompit la grande louve blanche qui s'avançait gentiment vers notre héroïne. Elle reprit : « Natsuki est une enfant que j'ai trouvée dans la forêt, il y a des années de cela. A cette époque, elle n'était encore qu'un nourrisson. Je l'ai trouvée dans les bras de sa défunte mère et depuis je l'ai élevée comme ma fille. » Shizuru écoutait attentivement les explications de la louve. Elle était impressionnée qu'une humaine aie pu survivre dans la nature, élevée par des loups.

« Mais à cause de cela, Natsuki n'aime pas les humains qui sont pourtant les siens. » déclara tristement la louve.

« Ah… Je vois. » répondit la brune qui sentait la peine de la mère louve « Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse, je m'appelle Shizuru. »

« Et moi, Kiyohime » fit la louve lorsque Natsuki revint dans la grotte.

« Oka-San, tout le monde à l'extérieur me semble bien agité. » signala la jeune fille.

Kiyohime et Duran se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la grotte.

« Natsuki, occupe-toi de notre invitée, nous ne serons pas long. » fit la mère.

« Mais je veux aussi me battre pour la meute ! » rétorqua Natsuki.

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi, tu le sais bien. Et puis ne soit pas trop dure avec Shizuru. » Sur ces mots, les deux animaux quittèrent les lieux.

Natsuki tendit la nourriture à Shizuru et se pose un peu plus loin pour bouder. Elle savait bien qu'elle était plus un gène qu'autres choses pour la meute dans la guerre des territoires. Contrairement à ses compagnons, elle n'avait pas la force, ni l'endurance requise pour se joindre à la bataille même si Natsuki était de loin plus agile et plus endurante qu'un être humain normal.

Shizuru surpris Natsuki entrain de la fixer dans les yeux : « Ara, y a-t-il un problème ? »

Natsuki rougit et détourna le regard : « Rien… C'est juste que je trouve que tu as de très beaux yeux… Comme ceux d'Oka-San. »

Il était vrai que Shizuru avait les mêmes yeux rouges rubis que Kiyohime.

Shizuru avait fini de manger. _Il doit être bien tard…J'espère que la chasse s'est bien passée pour les autres. Ils doivent certainement tous être inquiets de mon absence _pensa Shizuru.

Notre héroïne vit que notre petite femme-louve commençait à avoir sommeil. Cela faisait la cinquième fois en dix minutes qu'elle baillait.

« Ara, ma petite Natsuki me semble bien fatiguée. Pourquoi ne viendrait-elle pas se coucher à côté de moi ? » demanda la brune.

« Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Et non, je n'ai pas sommeil. Je veux attendre le retour des autres » répondit froidement Natsuki. Shizuru fit un signe de la main à Natsuki pour lui dire de se rapprocher. Cette dernière était sur ses gardes et s'approcha lentement et prudemment. Une fois qu'elle fut près de Shizuru, cette dernière lui caressa la tête.

« Oi ! Tu me prends pour un chien ou quoi ? » réprimanda la jeune fille.

« Mais Natsuki est une louve, non ? Et les loups aiment se faire câliner, non ? » ricana Shizuru qui continuait son geste. Natsuki grogna, elle ne voulait pas admettre que cela lui faisait du bien.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! Arrête ça ! » cria Natsuki qui enleva la main de Shizuru. Soudain, une autre main l'attrapa et la tira dans le tas de foin.

« Tu es bien bruyante, ma petite Natsuki. Maintenant, c'est l'heure de dormir. » fit Shizuru sur un ton ferme en fixant la jeune fille dans les yeux et se remit la lui caresser la tête. Natsuki voulu répliquer, mais le ton et les yeux de Shizuru lui rappelèrent l'autorité de sa mère, Kiyohime. Très vite, Natsuki s'endormit car la journée avait été bien longue et épuisante pour elle. Shizuru contempla le magnifique ange endormis à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'elle voulu à son tour se coucher, elle vit Kiyohime revenir avec Duran.

« Tiens ? » fit la louve « Tu as réussi à faire dormir ma fille ? » Kiyohime était émerveillée devant ce qu'elle voyait. Sa fille adoptive n'avait jamais voulu s'endormir sans sa présence ou celle de Duran.

« Ara, est-ce un exploit ? » ricana Shizuru avec un petit sourire.

« Je dirais plutôt un miracle. » répondit la louve. Et tous allèrent se coucher.

Le soleil se leva. Tout le monde dans la grotte s'était levé, tous sauf Natsuki. Duran tenta plusieurs fois de la réveiller, mais en vain.

Kiyohime regarda Shizuru et lui dit : « Bouche-toi les oreilles. »

Shizuru s'exécuta et mit ses deux mains sur les oreilles. A ce moment-là, la louve fit hululement à travers toute la grotte, ce qui fit sursauter Natsuki.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que… » fit la jeune fille les yeux écarquillés et le cœur qui battait rapidement.

« C'est le matin, ma fille. Va aller prendre ton bain et emmène Shizuru avec toi. »

Natsuki obéit sagement à sa mère. Elle prit la main de Shizuru et l'emmena hors de la grotte, les yeux encore à moitié endormis. Elle emmena notre brunette vers une petite cascade.

En un fragment de seconde, Natsuki avait retiré tous ses vêtements et avait sauté dans l'eau.

« Oi, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Shizuru ? Dépêche-toi de venir, elle est bonne ! » fit Natsuki qui pataugeait joyeusement dans l'eau.

Shizuru quant à elle, avait le visage qui commençait à chauffer. Le fait de voir son amie toute nue, la faisait rougir. Elle remarqua que Natsuki avec un beau corps et de belle forme.

_Oh, mon dieu ! Je sens que je vais saigner du nez, si ça continue ! _se disait Shizuru.

Natsuki sortit de l'eau et s'approcha de Shizuru.

« Ca va ? Pourquoi tu ne te déshabilles pas ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Shizuru ne put détourner son regard du corps de Natsuki. On aurait dit qu'une représentation de 'la naissance de Vénus' se trouvait devant elle.

Shizuru se déshabilla, mais décida toute fois de garder sur elle ses sous-vêtements. Elle entra dans l'eau suivit de Natsuki. Toutes deux prirent plaisir à prendre un bain. Natsuki s'amusait à éclabousser Shizuru qui répliquait à son tour. Nos deux héroïnes riaient à cœur joie. La louve blanche admirait la scène avec un regard tendre.

Lorsque Natsuki et Shizuru revinrent vers le repère. Un loup vint à la rencontre de Natsuki, puis celle-ci se retourna vers son amie.

« Oka-San veut nous voir. » dit Natsuki qui commença déjà à se diriger vers la grotte.

« Ara ? Natsuki peut comprendre les loups ? » demanda Shizuru en marchant à côté de la femme-louve.

« Bien sûr ! J'ai grandi avec eux, mais Oka-San à quand même voulu m'apprendre à parler comme les humains. » disait fièrement Natsuki.

Une fois dans la grotte, elles virent que Kiyohime et Duran les attendaient. Duran détourna son regard de sa sœur, ce qui la perturba un peu.

« Asseyez-vous. » commença la louve blanche. Nos deux héroïnes s'exécutèrent sans dire un mot. La louve regarda Natsuki d'un air triste, puis tourna son regard vers Shizuru.

« Après le repas, nous te ramènerons chez toi, Shizuru. Je suppose que tu habites le petit village qui est sur notre territoire, pas loin d'ici. »

« Comment le saviez-vous ? » demanda Shizuru.

« Pour que tu sois arrivée aussi loin dans la forêt, il n'y a que de là-bas que tu peux venir car j'ai personnellement ordonné à mes loups de ne tuer les être humains qu'en cas de force majeur. Si tu venais de l'extérieur des bois, les autres meutes de loups t'auraient déjà dévorée. » expliqua Kiyohime « Néanmoins, j'aurais une requête à te demander. »

Shizuru fut désorientée : que voulait bien lui demander une chef louve ?

« J'aimerais » reprit la louve « Que tu prennes Natsuki avec toi. »

« Quoi ?!? » hurla Natsuki qui s'était levée d'un bond « Pourquoi ?! »

« Tout simplement parce que ta place est parmi les humains ! » répondit froidement Kiyohime.

Natsuki était hors d'elle. Elle se leva et quitta la grotte sans un mot. Shizuru se redressa à son tour et allait poursuivre Natsuki lorsqu'elle entendit Kiyohime.

« Sachez que je fais cela pour son bien. » disait tristement la louve. Shizuru fit un sourire pour dire qu'elle comprenait la position dans laquelle se trouvait Kiyohime et se mit à la poursuite de son amie.

Natsuki s'était réfugiée un peu plus loin de la grotte. Elle était assise et serrait ses genoux contre elle. Lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru s'approcher d'elle, elle recula et fit un regard menaçant.

« Du calme, Natsuki. Parlons tranquillement, veux-tu ? » fit doucement la brunette.

« Il est hors de question que je vive avec des humains ! Je hais les humains ! »

« Ara, ma Natsuki me déteste ? » fit Shizuru sur un ton vexé.

« Non, toi, je ne te déteste pas ! » rétorqua Natsuki.

« Pourtant, je suis humaine et tu l'es aussi. »

Natsuki ne répondit pas et Shizuru put se rapprocher lentement d'elle. Elle tendit calmement et lentement sa main vers la tête de Natsuki pour lui laisser le temps de se retirer si elle le désirait. La jeune fille ne bougea pas et notre héroïne lui caressa la tête. La femme-louve se calma gentiment.

« Tu sais, ta mère t'aime et elle fait cela pour ton bien. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais plus les revoir. Le village n'est pas si loin que cela d'ici. » murmurait doucement Shizuru. Soudain, Shizuru sentit quelque chose de chaud se serrer contre elle. Natsuki l'avait prise dans ses bras.

La brune sourit et dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours là pour toi. »

« Alors je peux te la confier ? » Shizuru leva rapidement les yeux pour croiser ceux de la louve blanche « Je ne confierais pas ma fille à n'importe qui. Mais tu es l'une des rares personnes qui sache calmer et contrôler, ma fille. Je sens que je peux avoir confiance en toi. »

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi. » déclara fermement Shizuru.

« Oka-San… Pourrais-je venir vous voir de temps en temps ? » demanda Natsuki qui restait toujours dans les bras de son amie et qui n'avait pas levé la tête.

« Bien entendu, tu seras toujours la bienvenue parmi nous. Et toi aussi, Shizuru. » répondit tendrement Kiyohime.

Duran parcourrait la forêt à vive allure avec nos deux héroïnes sur son dos. Il s'arrêta un peu avant le village et déposa les deux jeunes filles. Natsuki le serra très fort contre elle et le laissa partir. Duran avait déjà disparu dans les bois. Shizuru prit délicatement la main de Natsuki et l'emmena vers son village.

Lorsqu'elles atteignirent le village, Mikoto les aperçut et cria à travers tout le village : « Shizuru est revenue ! Venez vite ! Shizuru est de retour ! »

Tout le monde sortit de leurs maisons et se précipita vers leur amie qui avait disparue. Toute ce monde rendait nerveuse notre petite louve. Shizuru tira Natsuki contre elle et fit un geste aux autres pour leur demander de se calmer.

Tout monde se tut immédiatement à l'arrivée de Miss Maria.

« Dieu, merci ! Où étais-tu, mon enfant ? » fit la vieille femme qui était morte d'inquiétude.

« C'est une longue histoire Miss Maria, mais avant cela, j'aimerais vous présentez quelqu'un. » Shizuru tira lentement son amie qui était cachée derrière son dos.

« Mais, impossible ! Saeko ?! » fit Miss Maria qui se jeta sur Natsuki. Cette dernière recula brusquement, effrayée par la réaction de la vielle femme. Shizuru s'interposa immédiatement car elle avait senti la peur de son amie.

« Il y a erreur, Miss Maria. Elle s'appelle Natsuki. » rétorqua calmement la brune.

« Ces cheveux, ces yeux… Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible ! Tu ne peux qu'être ma nièce ! »

Toute la foule poussa un cri d'étonnement. Comment cette fille venue de nulle part, pourrait-elle être la nièce de Miss Maria ?


End file.
